


Mangoes and Cuddles

by raeyoumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mangos, Short & Sweet, give them some love, klance, late-night cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeyoumi/pseuds/raeyoumi
Summary: Keith needs to finish a painting, but he's got artist-block and it's stressing him out. Lance is there to give him what he deserves after a long day of getting frustrated over a messy canvas.





	Mangoes and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keeping_your_distance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/gifts).



> Originally posted this on Voltron Amino but here I am again to post it here! This one-shot is my little gift to Aria, someone I consider as my online bestest friendㅡand the dood who got me into the vld fandom. <3
> 
> She's literally one of THE kindest, sweetest people in the universe. I'm thankful to her for being really supportive, as emotional support and with stuff I do irl or online.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

    Splattered colors everywhere on the canvas and on the floor, yellow and green paint smudged all over the wooden palette, white streaks on the boy’s slender fingers and pale, soft cheeks. It was a mess—not the area, it was always messy whenever Keith was painting but; the painting was.

     Keith had been painting since this morning, and he just now realized how dark it got. The open window let the night wind come inside the dim-lit studio, it gushed around his messy hair—he wished he could say it felt calming, but calm was the wrong word to describe what Keith felt right now.

    At first, Keith planned to paint a sunset-scenery from atop a mountain. Then, after accidentally picking up the blue acrylic paint, he opted to put the sunset in a beach. Of course, things went downhill when he suddenly got the urge to change it into a forest. His decisions were a mess, and so was the painting in front of him. Most of the colors overlapped one another, turning either gray or bluish-black. The only noticeable part of it was the sunset—but then again, where have you seen a sunset with a distorted cat-like figure in the middle?

     Keith let out a frustrated growl as he grabbed the largest brush beside him. He practically stabbed his palette and then let the brush just go around the canvas, he let his hands do whatever it has to. This kept on until he heard the door to his studio creak open, light footsteps got louder, but he didn’t bother turning to look at whoever came inside.

    “Are you alright, Keith?”

     The soft spoken voice calmed him down a little, his brush hovering over the canvas as he sat there, staring at the brush. Keith sighed and let go, the brush dropped on the paper-covered floor area beneath him.

     “I’m not fine.” Keith’s response was bland but not cold, he leaned against his chair as he heard the sound of a chair being dragged beside him.

     Lance then sat down next to him, staring at the canvas too. He was about to make a silly joke about it, but held himself back since he noticed Keith was stressed out. “My class’ art exhibit is next week; most of my classmates are done with their paintings—and look at mine. I can’t put this up there! Stupid “soft” theme.” Keith groaned, basically plopping himself on Lance.

    The tanned boy wrapped an arm around Keith, lightly patting his head which was leaned against his shoulder. “You know, you should really paint more other than these dark ones.” He commented, referring to the covered canvases around the studio; most of them were painted with dark paint, some had deep meanings that Lance was able to crack, but the others were still a mystery.

     Lance’s favorite one was on the wall; it was a painting of Lance looking up at the night sky. Apparently, according to Keith, he painted this a while back before they started dating. He said he looked really pretty with the stars in the background during their prom, and so he just had to paint it.

     “I know.. but I don’t know, Lance. Once I do something out of my comfort zone, everything becomes a mess. Look at this, what the fuck is this shit?” Keith pointed out, in which Lance laughed. “Yea, you confessed to me before and got drunk as fuck afterwards, I get your point.” He stated. The other rolled his velvet-eyes at him, Keith moved his head a little and bit Lance’s shoulder, receiving a high-pitched, “Ouch!”

    They both had a little flashback and talked about that day, the day Keith Kogane confessed.

    It wasn’t anything romantic, and nor was it in a romantic scene, but Lance thought it was their own little thing—he thought it was just perfect.

 

_It was about a year and a half ago, they were hanging out at Keith’s old apartment. At first it was supposed to be just them watching a horror movie, but it ended up with them watching Mulan with a few bottles of beer sprawled on the coffee table._

_Keith was leaning against the side of the couch, he was beside Lance—okay not quite beside him. The dark-haired boy’s body was faced to Lance while he was looking at the screen; his body rested down on the couch with his legs around the other. Lance was literally trapped in between Keith’s legs, one was draped over the couch while the other was on Lance’s lap. “Well, aren’t you comfy?” Lance laughed softly while he drew invisible circles on Keith’s knee._

_The other flinched, he obviously had a tickle there. “Don’t do that, you meanie.” He said in a joking manner, smiling at the boy. Keith and Lance then turned back to the TV to watch the movie, they both made small comments on every scene._

_“I swear Li Shang is bisexual.” Lance said once the iconic ‘I’ll Make A Man Out Of You’ scene popped up. Keith had his eyebrow up as he moved his leg a bit behind Lance, “How the heck would you know?”_

_“Keith, I’m bi. Plus, it’s pretty obvious for him, y’know? He likes both Mulan and Ping, a.k.a Mulan as a hot dude.”_

_“Seriously? I thought Li Shang is straight.”_

_“Well, you thought I was straight.” Lance retorted, and Keith shrugged. He couldn’t argue though, he did think Lance was straight before—considering how he loved to flirt with any girl he saw._

_“If I was a pretty girl, we would’ve been dating by now and I wouldn't have to be stuck with loving you one-sidedly."_

_And that’s when Keith realized he fucked up. A bright shade of red appeared over his cheeks, looking away immediately before Lance could turn to him. “F-Forget I said that!” He said, panicked and embarrassed he just said that._

_Thoughts started to pop up in his mind as he played with his own fingers; What if Lance taught it was weird? What if he was disgusted by it? What if he leaves and never talks to him againㅡ_

_Keith was snapped back from his worried state when he felt the other lean towards him and press their lips together. Lance’s arm was beside him, it supported him as he hovered over Keith. His other hand cupped his cheek as they kissed, one that was slow and gentle, like they were careful of each other._

_Keith swiftly wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, pulling him for a deeper and much-less soft kiss. Slight breaths mingled with one another, though they, most of the time, held their breaths in._

_After a moment, they pulled away with smiles for one another, “Keith, I like you more than just a friend. If I can’t date you, then I’ll just marry you in the future.”_

_That line was probably one of the cheesiest but the best one Keith had ever heard. Ironic how they were watching a Disney Princess movie at that time._

_Once the movie ended, they decided to open up the bottle of alcohol, and Keith being light and all, got drunk. Lance didn’t mind cleaning the place for him though, at least they were able to cuddle that night. Probably a day or two after that, they officially started dating, and told their friends and families about them together._

 

     “On the bright side, this painting looks like a mango.”

     “Fuck off, McClain.”

    They both laughed at their own bickering, their voices chimed around the room and out the open window. Keith was no longer as stressed as he was three minutes ago. Then, an idea went into Lance’s mind, something to hopefully help Keith.

     “You know what? I’ll go cut up some mangoes for us, and we can cuddle on the bed or something.”

     The idea made Keith look up at him, his eyes seemed to have some sparkle in them as a wide smile was on his face. He nodded excitedly. This was what he needed after a day full of stress. Keith was beyond adorable when he got excited over something small, and Lance just wanted to squeeze his cheeks, which he did. “Alright, Kogane, go ahead and take a relaxing shower or something. I’ll go get the mangoes.”

    Afterwards, he did as he was told. Keith immediately took a shower, he cleaned off the paint around his arms and his face. He literally wanted to punch the bathroom’s mirror once he saw his own reflection, hair sticking all over, his face full of different colors of paint, and his eyes showed just how tired he was.

     But whatever, at least he looked better now. He decided to wear his black pajama-pants and Lance’s oversize shirt, it smelled like his boyfriend, and he loved it. Once he stepped out of the shower, Lance was there on the bed waiting for him, a large bowl of freshly-cut mangoes on the nightstand. He wore some knee-length shorts and a plain blue shirt, hair was a bit messy but he still looked really handsome.

    “What were you doing while I was painting?” Keith asked as he dried his hair with a small towel. He threw the towel away after one more ruffle before climbing onto the bed, he crawled over to Lance and hugged him.

    “I went out to buy groceries, spent hours missing you, and then played online with Pidge and Hunk.” His boyfriend hummed, grinning softly once Keith was lying down in between his legs, head on the Cuban boy’s chest.

    “Why didn’t you come in my studio then?” Keith pouted, receiving an eye-roll before Lance grabbed the bowl and a small fork. “You’ll shoo me away as usual, don’t deny it.”

     Keith whined, he can’t argue with that—but he really wanted to hug Lance all day instead of making something crappy. He was about to whine again, but forgave Lance when a cut of mango was brought up to his mouth. Happily, he bit on the fork like a child and ate the mango. Lance giggled at how cute he was, “I can literally see a tail wagging if you were a cat.”

    “Shut up.” Keith stated, still munching on the piece of mango. Ahh, he was the luckiest guy with the best boyfriend and the best fruit in the world. “I’d cheat on you with these mangoes.” He joked as Lance fed him more, eating some of it as well.

     They both knew Keith had to finish that painting eventually, but tonight they decided to enjoy cuddling with a bowl of mangoes. The two talked about different things as usual, this was something they really liked. Even before they were dating, they talked about everything no matter how small it was. At some point, they both made jokes and witty comments about Keith’s painting earlier, and it honestly made him laugh instead of getting frustrated over it.

    To Keith, Lance was literally his angel, just like how he was the same to Lance. Seriously, Keith Kogane, the supposedly cool, cold, emo kid back in High School, was now this cute, soft, and cheesy boy cuddling with Lance McClain, the dorky loverboy of the campus—or more like a boy lover now.

    They didn’t even realize they finished the bowl until all there was was the sound of fork clanking on the bowl. Lance put it down on the table and now had both his arms around Keith. He was telling him what happened earlier in their gaming session—well, tried to tell him. Keith was playfully leaving small pecks on his lips, interrupting him in every five to six words he says.

     “You really won’t let me—mmh, speak, huh?”

     “Nope.” Keith said simply and kissed him again, but before he could pull away, Lance held him behind his neck and kissed back. It soon turned into an open-mouthed kiss, but it was still gentle. They could both taste the mangoes from each other’s mouths. Lance would always feel a flutter at his heart whenever they kissed, or whenever Keith initiated anything. Right now, he was sure his boyfriend could feel how fast his heart was beating.

    Soft smiles were once again on their faces when they parted from the kiss, moving their arms again to go back to cuddling. Their warmth was enough against the cold air that seeped through the open window in their bedroom. Both of their touch, the cuddle, was tender.

     Cuddling was like a love language all its own, and it was one of the best things to do with each other.

    Keith snuggled his head back on Lance’s chest, and the other locked him between his arms, fingers brushing over his hair. It was a calm and soothing move; they soon felt themselves falling asleep like that, the covers pulled over the both of them.

 

❛ ━━━━━━･ ❪ ... ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜

 

    About a few days later, Lance had just woken up from oversleeping. He was up all night waiting for Keith to finish his painting, but fell asleep while doing so. “You’re awake!” Keith smiled, excitingly walking over and setting down two cups of coffees on the nightstand.

    Lance sat up and leaned his back against the bed. The smell of coffee woke him up, and the warmth of it got him off of his bed-ridden state. Thanking Keith, he took a sip of the coffee, waking up to this was wonderful. He looked over to see a new painting at the side of the room, it must be the one Keith had been working on for days.

    What was painted on the canvas made Lance grin widely, “Is that us?”

    “No, that’s clearly just some mangoes. Of course it is us.” Keith hummed and sat on the bed, “I should’ve painted Mothman.”

    Lance playfully nudged him, sighing lovingly as he looked at the painting. It was them, cuddling on the bed with a bowl of mangoes—the scene from when Keith was stressed-out a few days ago.

     The only thing different was that the scene was a sunrise, not in night or in sunset. “Why sunrise?”

    “The sunrise is the first light during the day that ignites a dark room, and that’s exactly what you are to my life,” Keith moved a bit to lay down beside him, wrapping an arm around the Cuban-boy’s waist, he looked up and saw beautiful ocean-blue eyes staring into his velvet-purple ones,

     ”I love you.”


End file.
